Conjoined Cat-Fish
by ExtremeBrony26
Summary: Gumball and Darwin try out Anais' new machine but end up gettin stuck together. Hope you enjoy this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**No, this fanfiction is not a parody of anything. And no it is not a GumWin fanfic so sorry to you GumWin fans. It has the word Conjoined in it for peeps sake! *sigh* Just read.**

It was a sunny day in Elmore.

Gumball and Darwin were watching TV in the living room.

"Hey, change the channel to MunchRob CircleStem!" Darwin said.

"No, I want to watch Family Lady!" Gumball said.

"Why?" Darwin asked.

"Because Family Lady isn't one of those kid shows that went downhill after the film!" Gumball said.

"Oh yeah, well MunchRob CircleStem doesn't have any swear words in it and it's on the best channel ever, Pickleodeian!" Darwin said.

"Oh yeah, well if it isn't that bad, show me it!" Gumball said.

Gumball handed Darwin the remote. Darwin went to channel Pickleodeian.

"It's on!" Darwin said.

The theme song played.

"Who is a fruit and as healthy as can be?"

"MUNCH-ROB-CIRCLE-STEM!"

"Who lives on the counter with his best buddies?"

"MUNCH-ROB-CIRCLE-STEM!"

"Darwin, this show is awful." Gumball said.

The theme song went on.

"Who drops on the counter and flops like popcorn?"

"MUNCH-ROB-CIRCLE-STEM!"

"This show is awful. Kill me now." Gumball said.

"Shh, the show is starting!" Darwin said.

On the TV...

"Hey OrangeRick, wanna go get a gummy worm at the sugar shack?" MunchRob asked OrangeRick.

"Sure, MunchRob. Duh, what's a gummy worm?" OrangeRick asked MunchRob.

"Let's go there and find out!" MunchRob said.

"As I said, this show is awful." Gumball told Darwin.

"Gumball, Darwin, check out my new invention." Anais said.

"OK." The two followed her up.

The two went into her room.

"This here, is the conjoiner. For example, if I put this eraser-less pencil and an eraser in the conjoiner, it will make a pencil with an eraser." Anais said.

"Ooh." Gumball and Darwin said with stars in their eyes.

"Be right back. Don't touch anything." Anais said.

Gumball and Darwin looked at each other and snickered.

The two got into the machine. Darwin pressed the 'conjoin' button.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHH!" The two yelled as they were being conjoined. It hurt really bad.

"OK, I'm back boys." Anais came in.

"Hey, where did they go?" Anais said.

Then the machine door opened.

Black smoke filled the room.

Anais coughed.

The two came out stuck together.

Anais gasped. "I told you two NOT to touch ANYTHING!" Anais said.

"Well, too bad we did." Gumball said.

"Too bad we did? TOO BAD WE DID?! Oh, this is all your fault! I must show our parents!" Anais said.

Gumball walked down stairs as Darwin dragged behind him.

"Dad, Mom, look!" Anais pointed to the two.

"AAAAAAH!" both Richard and Nicole yelled together.

"I have to reverse the effect in 10 days, sorry guys." Anais said.

"10 DAYS?! NO! Our science presentation is in 5 days!" Gumball said.

"Hmmm, well, I COULD try reversing it right on time..." Anais said.

"Yes!" Gumball said.

"But that however only 20% possible to my calculations." Anais said.

"Oh." Gumball said.

"Good luck being stuck together!" Anais said.

**Sorry for that abrupt chapter ending. But Chapter 2 will be longer. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: Living Conjoined

**Welcome to Chapter 2. So readers can memorize what happened, I will recycle the last paragraph from Chapter 1.**

"10 DAYS?! NO! Our science presentation is in 5 days!" Gumball said.

"Hmmm, well, I COULD try reversing it right on time..." Anais said.

"Yes!" Gumball said.

"But that however only 20% possible to my calculations." Anais said.

"Oh." Gumball said.

Suddenly, Darwin spotted a truck of fish flakes passing by.

"FISH FLAKES!" Darwin yelled.

"NO, DARWIN, DON'T!" Gumball gripped hardly on to the sofa.

Gumball couldn't hold on. Gumball got dragged out of the house and in the road by Darwin, and his head bounced as Darwin chased after the truck.

Darwin broke in the truck.

Darwin reached out and grabbed a few cans and stretched away from the truck like a sling shot. Darwin stretching back to Gumball sounded like a fishing rod and a loud SNAP was heard when Darwin got back to Gumball.

"That's enough craziness for one night. Now go to bed as I help myself to a nice midnight snack." Gumball said.

"But Gumball, how can you do that if we're morphed together?" Darwin asked.

"I'll stretch my way down. Simple as that." Gumball said.

"But how can you do that if our room is 54 rooms above the kitchen?"

"Ever watched the show CatDog?!" Gumball asked Darwin angrily.

"Yes. I loved that one. As well as Rocko's Modern Life!" Darwin said.

"Yeah, that one was a gem. What about Hey Arnold?" Gumball asked.

"Oh yes, I was a big fan of that one. What about Rugrats?" Darwin asked.

"Oh ye-WAIT, WHY ARE WE OFF TOPIC?! YOU SHOULD GET THE POINT, DARWIN. WHO CARES IF WE SLEEP 54 BEDROOMS ABOVE THE KITCHEN?" Gumball yelled.

"Well, I just thought it was kinda high, how could you get down all of those floors? It's four floors down, Gumball, FOUR!"

"I thought it was just ONE floor down!" Gumball said.

"Yeah well some random guy named Extreme Brony made the house bigger." Darwin said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Then I'll go through the window." Gumball said.

"OK." Darwin said.

THAT VERY NIGHT...

Gumball crawled out of the window to grab a snack. Gumball crawled up to the top of the house. He crawled up to the chimney and went down it.

Gumball landed at the bottom of the fireplace just by the kitchen. Gumball started working on his midnight snack.

Gumball then ate it and went back upstairs.

Next morning came school.

What will happen at School? How will the students react? Will they be sent to the freak show? Find out in Chapter 3!


End file.
